Jerry Hall
''This is an article about an actress who will play a villlain in a Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy fanfilm. '' This article is also about the model and actress. For the journalist and political consultant, see Millard Hall. For the Canadian actress, see Geri Hall. Jerry Faye Hall (born July 2, 1956) is an American model and actress, also known for her long-term relationship with Mick Jagger and her four children with him. Hall was born in Gonzales, Texas, the daughter of Marjorie (née Sheffield) and John P. Hall, a truck-driver.[2] She is of English descent. Hall was raised in the Dallas suburb of Mesquite, Texas, where she graduated from North Mesquite High School. She also attended Kim Dawson Modeling Agency. She has a twin sister, Terry, along with three older sisters; including actress Cyndy Hall.[3] Following a car accident, she used the insurance money she received to move to France.[4] Career and Life Hall was staying at a hostel on the French Riviera when she was discovered sunbathing on a Saint Tropez beach by a fashion agent, Claude Haddad.[5] She moved to Paris where she shared an apartment with singer Grace Jones (who at that time was also a model) and immersed herself in the Parisian nightlife, often performing risqué cabaret acts in clubs and parties with Jones.[5] Soon after, she moved in with fashion illustrator Antonio Lopez and her modelling career began. In 1975 she appeared, in the guise of a mermaid, on the cover of Roxy Music's album Siren. Five months later, lead singer Bryan Ferry gave her an engagement ring.[5] Her relationship with Ferry continued and she also appeared in the video for his 1976 solo hit "Let's Stick Together". By 1977, Hall had been on forty magazine covers including Italian Vogue and Cosmopolitan. She was earning modelling fees in excess of $1000 per day.[5] Her trademark long blonde hair and height of six feet quickly made her one of the most visible and photographed models in the industry during that period. That same year, she met Rolling Stones frontman Mick Jagger at a dinner party in Manhattan, for whom she would eventually leave Bryan Ferry. Hall and Jagger were seen together constantly around New York, frequenting trendy nightspots such as Studio 54 and 21 Club. The Rolling Stones song "Miss You" was written by Jagger for Hall[6] (many years later, Hall was also the subject of the Bryan Ferry song "Kiss and Tell" following the publishing of her 1985 autobiographical exposé Tall Tales that included details of their relationship). Jagger's wife, Bianca Jagger, began divorce proceedings as a result of her husband's involvement with Hall.[7] With the large fees she commanded daily as a top model, Hall was able to buy herself a 200-acre (0.81 km2) ranch in Lone Oak, Texas. On March 2, 1984 in New York City, she gave birth to her daughter, Elizabeth Scarlett, the first of the four children she had with Jagger. She continued her high-profile modelling career and later moved into acting and television work Hall started dating Mick Jagger in 1977, after first meeting in 1976.[8] She married him on November 21, 1990 in an unofficial Balinese ceremony consisting largely of Hindu ritual.[9] This common-law marriage to Jagger ended in 1999. They have four children together: Elizabeth (born 1984), James (born 1985), Georgia May (born 1992) and Gabriel (born 1997). The couple lived together at Downe House, Richmond Hill in Greater London, which Jagger bought in the early nineties. Acting and Entertainment In 1989, Hall appeared in director Tim Burton's Batman, in a supporting role as Alicia Hunt, a gangster's moll who is disfigured by The Joker (played by Jack Nicholson). In 1990, she joined many other guests for Roger Waters' massive performance of The Wall in Berlin. She also starred in commercials for Bovril. In 1994 she played the role of Miss Scarlett in the British television show Cluedo. In the early 2000s, she appeared as Mrs. Robinson in a Broadway production of The Graduate which included a nude scene on stage. Reviewing a preview of the show at London's Gielgud Theatre, Daily Mail critic Quentin Letts described Hall's acting as "wooden as a toothpick" and the performance as "Two fried eggs in the gloaming".[10] In 2001, she appeared as herself in the documentary Being Mick. In 2002 she appeared in Brighton in the play Picasso’s Women. In 2005, Hall starred in a new reality series on VH1 called Kept, revolving around her search for a "boytoy". The 12 American contestants were asked to transform from boys to refined gentlemen through a series of challenges, and mastering skills like arts, sports, cooking, and fitting into high society. According to an interview with the winner,[11] he never saw Hall again following the show, and there had been no sexual intimacy between Hall and any of the contestants. Also in 2005, Hall appeared on the West End stage playing Mother Lord in the London revival of Cole Porter's High Society, and also provided the voice for Sister Penelope in the controversial British cartoon Popetown. In 2007 she guest-starred on the British TV show Hotel Babylon. She has also appeared on the popular BBC comedy series French and Saunders. In June, 2012 Jerry Hall made a one week appearance with David Soul at the Gaiety Theatre, Dublin in a reprise of the Pulitzer Prize nominated play by A.R. Gurney ,"Love Letters". Currently Hall is the face of Invisible Zinc Skincare and has published her autobiography Jerry Hall: My Life in Pictures. In 2004, Hall studied Kabbalah, and was briefly associated with the Kabbalah Centre. She hosted a charity event for the centre with Mick Jagger and guests Ron Wood and Michael Berg. However, Hall has since disassociated herself from the centre, claiming that at periodic intervals, they requested significant donations from her.[12] She lives in Downe House, Richmond, Surrey, with her four children and is helping to launch the LK Today modelling competition. Hall's current boyfriend is Warwick Hemsley, the Australian millionaire from Perth.[13] She and Hemsley met whilst Hall was reprising her role in The Graduate in Perth, Western Australia. Further reading *Hall, Jerry; Christopher Hemphill (1985). [http://books.google.com/books?id=XRpyAAAACAAJ Jerry Hall's Tall Tales]. Pocketbooks. ISBN 0-671-50911-X. External links *Jerry Hall at the Internet Movie Database Category:Actors Category:Actor stubs Category:Non-Power Rangers actors Category:Actors who are models Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 film) Category:Actors Category:Actor stubs Category:Non-Power Rangers actors Category:Actors who are models Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 film)